Family Hears Us
by Severus-is-my-man5690
Summary: Severus Snape was born with a twin. Both Princes to the Harpies. The twin was stolen long ago. Now the search party, including Severus and the Malfoy's, who are searching for the lost prince may have found the lost prince's son. And that son just so happens to be Harry Potter. With Harry's past can he trust them to care for him? Or will things blow up in large proportions?


**Family Hears Us**  
 _Prologue_

A.N.- This is a teaser chapter (Prologue) To see how you guys like the idea, and to set the plot and pace of the rest of the story. I know I shouldn't be uploading new stories, specially when "Naman" was supposed to be my next big project. I've sort of hit writers block there. Slowly getting over it.

Please leave a review if you like this. The beginning is drabble, until about the middle of the chapter. Hope that's alright. I don't do much drabbles, but this time it's needed to explain stuff.

* * *

Five year old Harry had been running from his bully of a cousin, when one minute he was jumping behind the trash cans, and the next a giant gust of wind was rushing through his ears. Rustling his untidy black hair, and the next he was sitting very confused on top of the school roof. When the janitor had to get the school ladder to get him down, he couldn't not explain in his child enthusiasm that the wind had blown him up there. The janitor was slightly amused.

Uncle Vernon on the other hand, was extremely of the opposite reaction. The day five year old Harry realized he had a 'friend' was the day he received his first 'punishment'.

* * *

Eight year old Harry finally realized why he kept getting these bad feelings before his uncle would punish him. He always knew an hour before hand when his uncle would send his aunt and cousin away from the house. Exactly an hour before hand he'd feel as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him, and he'd feel unexplained, unfiltered anger.

It was this anger that would cause him to yell at his uncle, and earn him a harsher punishment. That's why he hid. He would always find a place to hide if he could. If he wasn't locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

When Harry was 9 years old his uncle had figured out his 'escape plan'. Tired of ransacking the house looking for the boy, he now kept the child in the cupboard at all times. Except for school, chores, and punishments.

* * *

Eleven year old Harry was in awe. He'd met Draco Malfoy, the boy in the robe shop, and his father and mother on the platform. Draco had offered him a place to sit. No one had ever wanted to be _his_ friend before. Only Dudley's.

His mother and father seemed really nice. They each hugged their son before he left for Hogwarts, and helped both of them with their trunks onto the train.

As the two sat in silence on the train, Harry couldn't help but notice the other kid was looking at him. As in _looking_ at him through his body and into his soul. "Are you O-Okay?" Harry stuttered.

Draco slid a smile onto his face. A genuine smile. "Why yes. I think we'll be fine friends, Harry. Best Friends even."

Harry had never been happier. He couldn't help but smile with the blonde.

* * *

Harry was sorted into Slytherin. The two boy's were exstatic.

When the night drew to a close, Draco told Harry he was going to write to his Father. Harry had already climbed onto the bed and had closed the drapes and began changing. Still talking to his first ever friend as the other wrote his letter.

* * *

Each year Draco would share his suspicions with his father and mother. Trying to get the other boy to come to his house for the holidays. Each invitation was declined with a somber reply and a shake of the head. Draco wouldn't give up.

* * *

Draco was searching each compartment. Not caring who he interrupted. He was looking for his friend who he suspected would have just left a horrible living situation to return to the school for their fifth year. He'd never told Harry that what the younger (if only be a few months) boy let slip their first few months together was quite horrifying. He suspected the boy didn't think it was anything out of the normal and everyone treated orphans that way. Then he had hit reality and slowly started keeping more and more secret. Draco didn't know which he liked more. The old naive Harry or the current one. At least when they were in their first year he could have father to help him with what Harry was going through. Now he was in the dark.

Opening the last compartment door, Draco was relieved to see his long time friend sitting alone. Staring out the window onto the platform of happy families. He couldn't help but notice Harry had somehow grown his hair to his shoulders. Must have visited a Cosmetic Augmenter over the summer.

"Nice hair!" Draco exlaimed as he hoisted his trunk into the compartment above their heads. Not missing the smaller teen flinch as he stood over him.

"Thanks." Harry responded in a barely audible whisper.

As Draco sat across from his best friend, he couldn't help but notice the changes the summer had had over the boy. He always looked more thin after the holidays, but this year he looked very haggered. Like he carried the world on his shoulders.

"How was your summer?" Draco asked. Trying to keep as normal as he could, without letting his smaller friend know he was worried.

He often wondered what Harry's reaction would be when he found out what (and who) his parents, himself and Severus Snape all suspected he was. Not that he was trying to keep it secret from the boy, it was just a huge deal to his people. The reason his parents, himself, and Severus weren't within the Kingdom in the first place.

Severus' twin brother was abducted when the two were 1 year old. Right from the Royal Nursery. The Nanny and guard's had all been found either knocked out or dead in various forms of severity. Severus had always known he'd had a brother that was missing. He had volunteered himself to immerse into the Wizarding World to see if he and his accompanying friend Lucius could find his brother there.

The Malfoy line was a special case within the Harpy clans. They prided themselves with marrying only other clairvoyant Harpies. A hard feet, but attainable non the less. Which allowed their children to have access to their clairvoyance pre inheritance activation.

See a Harpy had to die in order for their inheritance to be activated, and parent's prided themselves in having chicks who could tap into their inheritance before activation. The majority of parents wanting their chicks to grow into adult hood before reaching activation. Since they were forever immortalized at the age they reached activation. The only thing developing further would be their brain development and magical potential.

Unfortunately the older pair of Harpies were unsuccessful in finding the lost prince. Until Draco met Harry Potter on the platform to the Hogwarts Express. He could see immediately when they were seated within their compartment the elements of wind and fire battling for dominance within his spirit. He had written home as soon as he had gotten to the Slytherin dorms with Harry about what he'd seen. His father had assured him that it could be a possibility that Harry was the son of the lost prince. The King and Queen's elemental family powers were over air and fire. The King's family being well known for their control over air from a young age.

"Harry?" Draco tried again. The other boy was still looking out the window. Looking lost in thought, as though he'd not heard a thing. "Harry?!" Draco yelled.

Said boy looked up. Mildly surprised at being addressed, and hearing it.

"Why do you only respond when I yell?!" Draco exclaimed in question. Watching Harry shrug his bony shoulders was both infuriating and telling at the same time. Draco knew that shrug. It was Harry's way of telling someone he knew why but didn't want to tell them. Something happened over the summer, and Draco was going to find out.


End file.
